Brady and Chloe: Can They Be Separated?
by kim2406001
Summary: Nicole's plan for destroying Brady and Chloe is beginning.
1. Chloe's Return

Chapter 1  
Chloe's Return  
Chloe comes back to Salem two years after going on a singing tour in Europe. Brady Black and Chloe fall in love once again. Brady says, ¨Oh, Chloe.I have missed you so much. I'm so glad you're back.¨ Chloe, of course, is so happy to be back in Salem. She has missed her friends so much and she's looking forward to catching up with them. Chloe and Brady spend the whole day together and make plans for Chloe to live with Brady and Victor.  
Belle, Mimi, and Shawn decide to throw a party for Chloe to celebrate her return to Salem. They hold the party at Belle's place and invite everyone they know. They all have a good time and enjoy hearing what it was like to tour Europe.  
After the party, Brady and Chloe go back to their place. They both want to spend some quality time together. Unfortunately, their quiet night together is interrupted by a steaming Nicole Walker. ¨What is she doing here? She doesn't live here, so she's not welcome.¨ Brady demands that Nicole leaves them alone because they have some catching up to do. Nicole says, ¨You two can catch up all you want.After I tell your girlfriend what you've been up to.¨  
  
Chapter 2  
Plan of Destruction Begins  
Brady cannot believe that Nicole is intentionally ruining the first night Chloe and he spent together in a couple years. Brady says, "Nicole.leave here right now or I'll get Victor to escort you out." Nicole leaves immediately with plans to permanently ruin Brady and Chloe forever. Chloe asks what that was about and Brady says, "It's just how Nicole is most of the time. She's just jealous because she is in a bad relationship and she hates seeing people happy when she is suffering."  
Nicole is furious and goes to her room to plot her revenge against Brady and Chloe. She is convinced her plan will work. Victor comes into her room and says, "You're not going to get Brady. He is in love with Chloe. Your plan is going to fail miserably. Brady is going to hate you."  
"I can't wait to prove you wrong. Brady is going to love me. You'll see."  
"You really think your plan is really going to work? Brady isn't stupid. He's going to see right through you. You're wasting your time."  
Victor walks out of the room and closes the door before Nicole has a chance to talk back. Nicole screams out of frustration "I will do whatever it takes to get Brady, even if it means getting rid of Victor for good." 


	2. Plan of Destruction Begins

Chapter 1  
Chloe's Return  
Chloe comes back to Salem two years after going on a singing tour in Europe. Brady Black and Chloe fall in love once again. Brady says, ¨Oh, Chloe.I have missed you so much. I'm so glad you're back.¨ Chloe, of course, is so happy to be back in Salem. She has missed her friends so much and she's looking forward to catching up with them. Chloe and Brady spend the whole day together and make plans for Chloe to live with Brady and Victor.  
Belle, Mimi, and Shawn decide to throw a party for Chloe to celebrate her return to Salem. They hold the party at Belle's place and invite everyone they know. They all have a good time and enjoy hearing what it was like to tour Europe.  
After the party, Brady and Chloe go back to their place. They both want to spend some quality time together. Unfortunately, their quiet night together is interrupted by a steaming Nicole Walker. ¨What is she doing here? She doesn't live here, so she's not welcome.¨ Brady demands that Nicole leaves them alone because they have some catching up to do. Nicole says, ¨You two can catch up all you want.After I tell your girlfriend what you've been up to.¨  
  
Chapter 2  
Plan of Destruction Begins  
Brady cannot believe that Nicole is intentionally ruining the first night Chloe and he spent together in a couple years. Brady says, "Nicole.leave here right now or I'll get Victor to escort you out." Nicole leaves immediately with plans to permanently ruin Brady and Chloe forever. Chloe asks what that was about and Brady says, "It's just how Nicole is most of the time. She's just jealous because she is in a bad relationship and she hates seeing people happy when she is suffering."  
Nicole is furious and goes to her room to plot her revenge against Brady and Chloe. She is convinced her plan will work. Victor comes into her room and says, "You're not going to get Brady. He is in love with Chloe. Your plan is going to fail miserably. Brady is going to hate you."  
"I can't wait to prove you wrong. Brady is going to love me. You'll see."  
"You really think your plan is really going to work? Brady isn't stupid. He's going to see right through you. You're wasting your time."  
Victor walks out of the room and closes the door before Nicole has a chance to talk back. Nicole screams out of frustration "I will do whatever it takes to get Brady, even if it means getting rid of Victor for good." 


	3. The Troublesome Twins

Chapter 1  
Chloe's Return  
Chloe comes back to Salem two years after going on a singing tour in Europe. Brady Black and Chloe fall in love once again. Brady says, ¨Oh, Chloe...I have missed you so much. I'm so glad you're back.¨ Chloe, of course, is so happy to be back in Salem. She has missed her friends so much and she's looking forward to catching up with them. Chloe and Brady spend the whole day together and make plans for Chloe to live with Brady and Victor.  
Belle, Mimi, and Shawn decide to throw a party for Chloe to celebrate her return to Salem. They hold the party at Belle's place and invite everyone they know. They all have a good time and enjoy hearing what it was like to tour Europe.  
After the party, Brady and Chloe go back to their place. They both want to spend some quality time together. Unfortunately, their quiet night together is interrupted by a steaming Nicole Walker. ¨What is she doing here? She doesn't live here, so she's not welcome.¨ Brady demands that Nicole leaves them alone because they have some catching up to do. Nicole says, ¨You two can catch up all you want...After I tell your girlfriend what you've been up to...¨  
  
Chapter 2  
Plan of Destruction Begins  
Brady cannot believe that Nicole is intentionally ruining the first night Chloe and he spent together in a couple years. Brady says, "Nicole...leave here right now or I'll get Victor to escort you out." Nicole leaves immediately with plans to permanently ruin Brady and Chloe forever. Chloe asks what that was about and Brady says, "It's just how Nicole is most of the time. She's just jealous because she is in a bad relationship and she hates seeing people happy when she is suffering."  
Nicole is furious and goes to her room to plot her revenge against Brady and Chloe. She is convinced her plan will work. Victor comes into her room and says, "You're not going to get Brady. He is in love with Chloe. Your plan is going to fail miserably. Brady is going to hate you."  
"I can't wait to prove you wrong. Brady is going to love me. You'll see."  
"You really think your plan is really going to work? Brady isn't stupid. He's going to see right through you. You're wasting your time."  
Victor walks out of the room and closes the door before Nicole has a chance to talk back. Nicole screams out of frustration "I will do whatever it takes to get Brady, even if it means getting rid of Victor for good."  
In order to have her plan succeed, Nicole befriends Jan Speers and makes the deal of a lifetime with her.  
  
Chapter 3  
The Troublesome Twins  
Nicole wants Brady Black and Jan wants Shawn Brady. Nicole, who can't stand Jan, threatens her that if Jan destroys the plan, Nicole will tell Shawn that she is back in town. The thought of that makes Jan extremely frustrated. When Nicole threatens her, Jan jumps on her saying, "Don't you dare!! You tell and you'll pay." Nicole can't believe what a wacko Jan is. When Jan starts acting stupid, Nicole becomes convinced that Shawn will never fall in love with Jan. Nicole knows that Shawn is smarter than to ruin his perfect relationship with Belle. However, Nicole plans to help Jan while having a secret desire to see her fail. The more time Nicole spends with Jan, she regrets ever making a deal with her. 


End file.
